


Heavenly Body

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark met Tom, the first word that came to his mind was ‘star’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Body

 

When Mark met Tom, the first word that came to his mind was ‘star’.

An immense source of energy that shines brightly, it almost blinded Mark.

If Tom was a star, then Mark was the sky.

Supporting him, limitlessly.

 

Mark reminded Tom of the ocean.

Maybe that’s the reason why Tom fell deeply in love.

But he was only a drop in that calm, yet erratic wave.

Tom can do nothing, but gaze.

 

The day when Tom taught Mark constellations, Mark gave up.

Mark loved the spark in Tom’s eyes.

A shooting star caught their attention.

Mark wished for Tom.

 

Tom’s favourite season was summer.

All his favourite memories included Mark.

Tanned, clad in shirts and shorts, barefoot walking on the beach.

Tom got used to the dog days.

 

Mark would describe Tom as a black hole.

Pulling anybody close to him into his world.

Mark got sucked in.

Yet, he didn’t want to get out.

 

Nature took its course over the years.

And one day, Mark changed from an ocean to a barren desert.

That’s what Tom told himself, anyway.

Tom wanted to become bigger, even if it means he have to leave.

 

Everybody else used to be the planets.

They didn’t matter; they revolved around Tom and Mark.

Tom was the star, and Mark was the sky.

But things changed.

 

Mark became the moon in a starless night.

Alone, searching for his star.

Tom became the sun; he didn’t need his sky anymore.

And Mark will never touch Tom again.


End file.
